Percabeth Baby
by issuevinyl
Summary: Percy and Annabeth have a baby.
1. Discovery

Chapter One

Discovery

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

Annabeth Jackson reached over to the bedside table and pressed snooze on the alarm clock. She yawned and opened her eyes. As she sat up she looked over at her husband, Percy, still asleep his arms wrapped around her.

"Percy," Annabeth said, "You have to be at the Camp in an hour. You better hurry and get up."

"Five more minutes, Mom," Percy muttered, tiredly.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and slapped Percy on the arm.

"Ow!" Percy yelped, opening his eyes.

"I'm not Sally, don't call me mom!" Annabeth said sighing, "Now get up if you want me to cook you breakfast before I have to get ready for work."

"Relax, Wise Girl," Percy said, "I know you're not my mom. You're my loving, adorable wife."

"Well, I'm happy you finally learned it after six and half years of marriage," Annabeth said.

Percy chuckled. Annabeth shook her head and got out of bed. The sunlight streamed in through the window of their apartment in New York. They had only lived in these apartment for a few months now, after having lived at Camp for the past six years.

Chiron had offer to allow them to live at Camp Half-blood when they first got married. Percy just started a job as a camp counselor and Annabeth started her job on remodeling Olympus, now that the war with Gaea is over.

Percy and Annabeth had decided to wait for children for a few years into their marriage, so they could focus on their jobs. They also where worried about any more prophecies. But now that all the seven are going off getting married and having kids Percy and Annabeth decided that it was time to start a family.

Annabeth stood up and suddenly felt dizzy.

"Whoa," she muttered, sitting back down.

"Something wrong?" Percy muttered.

"Stood up too fast," Annabeth said, "I'm fine."

She stood up again and suddenly tasted bile in her mouth. She hurried out of the bedroom and toward the bathroom. She reached the toilet just in time, before she threw up the toilet bowl.

"Annabeth?" Percy said, peering into the bathroom.

Annabeth signed and looked up from the toilet. Ron walked over to her and helped her sit down against the bathtub.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Food poisoning, I think," Annabeth said.

"You should go back to bed," Percy said, "You can't go into work like this."

"But I have a big meeting today with the rebuilding crew," Annabeth said, "I have too!"

"You're the designer," Percy said, "You can work from home."

Percy stood up and walked over to the sink. He took a small plastic cup and filled it with water, then handed it to Annabeth. Annabeth smiled at him gratefully and took the cup, then drank from it. She felt her stomach churn again, and hurried back to the toilet, threw up again.

"Maybe I shouldn't go into work either," Percy said. "I can take care of you."

Annabeth sat back against the side of the bathtub again.

"You're going, Percy," Annabeth said. "Relax. The is probably a twenty-four hour bug. I'll be fine. I just need to go back to bed."

"I'll make you something before I go to work," Percy said, "Okay?"

Annabeth nodded.

"Can you make it back to the bedroom without throwing up your guts again?" Percy asked.

Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"I think I can manage, Percy," she said.

Percy nodded and walked out of the bathroom. Annabeth stood up, and she walked past the mirror, she realized something, She turned to the mirror and looked at herself. She didn't look too pale. She felt her head. It wasn't warm. So it couldn't be the flu.

"Oh," Annabeth said, her eyes widening, "Ohh… it can't be."

Annabeth's mind raced as she headed back into the bedroom. She walked over to the large oak desk and opened the top drawer in it. She took out a small booklet and opened it to a calendar. She went back through the months in the calendar, the back to the current month.

"Oh, Gods," she muttered, "Could it be?"

"Annabeth?" Percy said.

Annabeth looked up, Percy was standing in the doorway.

"What do you want for breakfast?" He asked.

"I…" Annabeth said, looking back at the calendar, "I can make it myself."

"Wise Girl, you're sick," Percy said, "I'll do it."

"You're going to be late Seaweed Brain, if you focus on me," Annabeth said, "I'll be fine. I just need some rest."

Percy sighed and walked over the Annabeth. He put his hand on her head.

"Well, you're not burning up," he said.

"See," Annabeth said.. "It's probably nothing."

"Perhaps it is stress," Percy said, "You need a day off. You've been very busy."

"Yeah," Annabeth said, "I'll be fine. Okay?"

Annabeth pulled Percy toward her and kissed him.

"You just get ready for work," she said.

Percy nodded. Annabeth laid back on the bed and watched Percy as he walked around the room, looking for clothes for the day. She smiled as she glanced sideways at her calendar. It was the middle of the second week of the month. She realized at that moment that she had missed her period. She felt tears come to her eyes. Could that really be what was going on? Percy and her had been trying for a while now.

"You okay?" Percy asked, looking at Annabeth, putting on his sneakers.

Annabeth looked back at Percy and smiled.

She couldn't tell him yet. She wasn't even sure herself. She would have to make sure of it before she told him.

"I'll be fine," Annabeth said, "I just need some rest."

"Okay," Percy said, "I'll go to work then."

He walked over to Annabeth.

"You send me an Iris message if you need anything, okay?" Percy asked, "I'll ride Blackjack if I have to."

"I'll be fine," Annabeth said, for what felt like the millionth time.

"I love you," Percy said.

Annabeth smiled, and she felt her eyes water.

"I love you too, Percy," she kissed him back. He walked out to the room.

A little while later, as Annabeth laid in bed, staring up at the ceiling and thinking about what she might have discovered, she heard the sound of Blackjack taking off which meant Percy had left for work at Camp Half-Blood. Annabeth stood up slowly and left the bedroom and walked towards the living room. She grabbed her cell phone, Leo made special phones so that demigods could have so monster won't attack. She scrolled through her contacts looking for her doctor, Dr. Grey.

She dialed the number and was greeted by her doctors secretary.

"Good Morning," the receptionist said, "How many I help you?"

"Oh. Hello," Annabeth said, "This is Annabeth Jackson, and I was wondering if I could make an appointment for later today?"

"Is it urgent?" the receptionist asked.

"I think so," Annabeth said.

She explained to the secretary what was going on.

"Oh, well, then you shouldn't wait very long to find out!" the receptionist said, "I can set up an appointment for ten-o-clock this morning."

"Okay," Annabeth said, "I'll be there at ten."

She told the receptionist all the needed information.

"I'll have that appointment set up for you," the receptionist said, "Good luck!"

"Er… thanks," Annabeth said grinning.

A little over three hours later, Annabeth was sitting in one of the hospital rooms in the maternity ward of St. Mungo's. She was dressed in hospital robes, and was bare underneath it. For the past thirty minutes, she had gone through procedures with Dr. Grey.

The door to the room opened, and Dr. Grey walked in, carrying a clip board.

"Mrs. Jackson," Dr. Grey said, "I have some news for you."

"I'm pregnant?" Annabeth asked.

Dr. Grey grinned.

"If I'm correct," Grey said, "which I usually am, I'd say you are almost eight weeks into your pregnancy."

"Oh, my gods," Annabeth said, feeling tears in her eyes, "Eight weeks?"

"I'd say conception was probably around the second week of March," Dr. Grey said.

"Second week of March," Annabeth said, blushing.

"I take it you have a good idea of when it happened then?" Dr. Grey said, grinning.

"Er… I think so," Annabeth said.

"Well, congratulations," Dr. Grey said, "This is your first baby, is it not?"

"Oh, yeah," Annabeth said.

Annabeth suddenly felt the urge to use the rest room.

"Er… I'll be right back," she said, "I have to -er- use the little girls room."

Dr. Grey chuckled and nodded. Annabeth stood up and raced to the in-room restroom, and sat on the toilet.

"That is to be expected, Mrs. Jackson," Dr. Grey said, outside the bathroom, "You'll find you'll be doing that a lot."

"Fantastic," Annabeth said, "I'll just take up residency in my bathroom then."

When she was finished, she walked back into the room.

"Do you wish for me to tell you what else you'll be expecting during the coming months?" Dr. Grey asked.

"Er… you don't have to," Annabeth said, "I had several friends and family members who have been through this before. Between them and books, I think I'll be fine."

"Well then," Dr. Grey said, "I think we are finished for now. I'll probably be seeing you a lot in the next few months. That is… unless…"

"Unless what?" Hermione asked.

Annabeth raised her eyebrows.

"Well I have notice that you are the daughter of Athena, I'm the daughter of Apollo," Dr. Grey stated, "And most half bloods tend to want to be guide through their pregnancies by Chiron, or someone at Camp."

"Oh," Annabeth said, "I hadn't thought of that. I'm not sure. My husband is a counselor at Camp Half-Blood and he'll trust Chiron. But… well, what do you suggest?"

"I have treated many half bloods in my many years of practice, Mrs. Jackson, "Dr. Grey said. "Most have choose to have Chiron help them through their pregnancies. But, our way of medicine is more advanced, with our machines and all."

"Oh?" Annabeth said. "Right."

"I suggest that you and your husband talk about it," Dr. Grey said. "Do your research on both ways."

"Right… my husband," Annabeth said, chuckling.

"You didn't tell him you thought you might be pregnant, did you?" Dr. Grey asked.

"No," Annabeth said, "He just thought it was the flu or something."

"Well, I'm sure he'll be happy to hear the news," Dr. Grey said grinning.

"I hope so," Annabeth said.

"Was this planned?" Dr. Grey asked.

'We've been trying for a while now," Annabeth said, "I just didn't realize… end of July, you said?"

"Yeah," Dr. Grey said.

"Wow," Annabeth said, laughing.

"Congratulations, again," Dr. Grey said, "This is quite the early birthday present for you."

"Er… oh, right yeah," Annabeth said, "My birthday's on Friday. In all this excitement, I sort of forgot."

"I'll just let you get dressed," Dr. Grey said.

Annabeth nodded and Dr. Grey walked out of the room. Annabeth took off her gown and looked at her belly. She felt tears in her eyes again. Was there really a child growing inside her? Her and Percy's own little bundle of joy? She chuckles to herself, as she wiped away her tears. As she got dressed, she wondered how to break the news to Percy. Then she realized the perfect time. She and Percy would be celebrating her birthday with a private dinner at their house fir her, which would happen Friday evening. She could tell him then. She just wondered if she could keep the secret until then.

**(Percy's PoV - May 4th, 2018)**

"So, it is Annabeth's birthday today," Grover asked, "Anything planned?"

Percy was sitting with Grover at the counselor table at Camp Half-Blood, enjoying a small lunch during their break.

"She's taken the matter into her own hands," Percy said, shrugging, "She said she's fixing dinner for us tonight. I wanted to go out somewhere with her, but she insisted."

"Perhaps she isn't in the mood to go out today," Grover said. "Didn't you say she wasn't feeling well?"

"I think she's been," Percy said, "But she doesn't want me to worry about it. She said she went to the doctor a few days ago."

"What are Annabeth's symptoms?" Grover asked.

"She's been puking her guts out the past few days," Percy said. "At random moments she races off to the bathroom. I'm worried about her, mate. What if it is something bad?"

"I don't think it is too bad, Perce," Grover said, "Maybe she'll tell you what's going on. Perhaps you can ask her tonight."

"I'd hate to ruin her birthday because I was worried about her," Percy said, "Like you said, it is probably nothing too bad. Anyways, so… how's Pan?"

"You ask me that every day, bro," Grover said, grinning, "He's great. He's been sitting up by himself. And he tends to grab at my necklace that Juniper gave me for my birthday. He has quite the strong grip. He also copies my facial expressions when I play with him. Juniper does that with him too. She can't get enough of it."

Percy chuckled.

"Relax, bro," Grover said, "You'll be in my position sooner or later and you won't be able to stop talking about about your child."

"I know," Percy said, "I just wonder when it will happen. Annabeth and I hav been trying for a while now. I don't like to talk about it with her, but sometimes I wonder if there is something wrong with me. Like if I'm not capable of… you know… making Annabeth pregnant."

"A lot of guys think that at some point or another, Percy," Grover said.

"Did you?" Percy asked.

"Maybe once or twice," Grover said, "And then Juniper and I found out that she was pregnant."

Percy nodded.

"You shouldn't worry about it," Grover said, "Your time to be a father will come. And when it does, you'll find that you're the happiest bloke in the world."

**(Annabeth's PoV- May 4th, 2018)**

Annabeth had taken the full day off of work for her birthday, even though she had regret it. She had already taken one day off that week, when she had first discovered she was pregnant, and due to her symptoms of nausea and her overactive bladder, she hadn't been too focused on anything the past couple days when she was at work. She knew that, in a few months, she would have to take a long maternity leave, and would have to find a temporary replacement as Head of her department. That only made her regret not being at work even more. She was quite important person in her job.

The rebuilding of Olympus was only now finally in motion, and Annabeth was still trying to help everything come together. She had quite the opposition when it came to her job. Between the gods and goddess always changing what the wanted, and the War with Gaea have really put a stop to the rebuilding process. Now that the gods have finally decided what the wanted and Gaea was defeated, Annabeth could finally work on Olympus.

Ever since she learned that she was pregnant, Annabeth had wondered how she would break the news to Percy. She knew the best date would be her birthday, and now the day has finally came. Keeping her announcement a surprise had been rather challenging. Nausea and her overactive bladder had sent her to the bathroom numerous times. Unfortunately most of the time when this happened, it was at home with Percy. She could see the worst in Percy's face whenever this happened. In fact he had shown up at the bathroom door many times, just looking at her. He must have thought she was still ill. There were times were she wanted to tell him what was going on, but this is such an important moment in their lives, and she wanted to make it special.

Percy had sent her a message earlier in the day, telling her he'd be home around seven or so, because he wanted to pick up some stuff. Annabeth had deduced that Percy hadn't bought her birthday present yet, and he was probably trying to get one, quite literally, last minute. She wasn't too particularly curious about what Percy was giving her for her birthday. He had already given her the best present in the world… he just didn't know it yet.

Annabeth had spent a few hours setting up dinner for her and Percy. She had made lasagna with a side salad, and had put candles and fancy dinnerware on the table. When everything was set up, it was a little over a half-an-hour until seven, she took a shower and put on a nice semi-formal outfit for the evening. She just hoped her current situation wouldn't interfere with her plans for the evening.

The lasagna was done when Annabeth returned to the kitchen, and she was in the process of cutting it, when she heard Blackjack outside that meant Percy was home. She smiled when she heard the front door open and close, and a moment later, she turned to see Percy walking into the kitchen. He had a paper bag in his hand.

"Smells delicious!" Percy said, his eyes on the lasagna, "You look beautiful. Is this all for me?"

Annabeth nodded. Percy smiled and walked over her. He put his arms around her, hugging her from behind.

"You didn't have to do this, you know," Percy said, "It is your birthday, not mine. I should be the one spoiling you. I feel like I'm not doing enough."

Annabeth smiled turned and kissed Percy deeply on the lips.

"You've done quite a bit, Percy," she said.

"Well, I've done a bit more," Percy said.

"My birthday present?" Annabeth asked.

"Mmhmmm," Percy said. "You're not the only one who has planned something special tonight. I also bought this…"

He backed away and opened up the paper sack, then took out a bottle of fireball. Annabeth's heart sank. She knew she wouldn't be able to have any of it, given her condition. Unfortunately Percy didn't know that yet.

"Er… put it on ice," Annabeth said, "We can let it chill."

She smiled, but she had a feeling it looked quite fake. She was right, because she saw the look on Percy's face.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Percy said, putting the bottle down and hugging Annabeth again, "I forgot you don't like this stuff."

"You can have it, Percy," Annabeth said, "I won't stop you."

"I'm sorry," Percy said, backing up, "I was just so focused on this evening, that I forgot about it. I know you haven't been feeling well, and I wanted to make this evening perfect for you. I was hoping we might be able to - you know - try what we've been trying for the past few months. Maybe we'll have some luck given that it is your birthday."

"Oh, really?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah," Percy said, "I was talking with Grover today, and you know how he is whenever he gets into his discussions about Pan. It made me kind of - I don't know, jealous or something."

Annabeth felt tears in her eyes. She knew what Percy was thinking about. She opened her mouth to tell Percy her announcement, but Percy was faster.

"But," he said, "We don't have to do that if you don't feel very well. I mean -"

He frowned slightly.

"You look kind of pale still," Percy said, "Are you sure you're alright?"

Annabeth's announcement caught in her throat. It could wait until dinner. She kissed Percy on the cheek.

"I'm fine," she said, "Go get out go your work clothes and into something nice, Seaweed Brain. I'll set the table. Dinner will be ready when you're finished."

Percy smiled and walked out of the kitchen.

"And put the clothes in the hamper!" Annabeth said, "I don't want to see them all over the floor! I know you, Percy!"

"Yes, mom!" Percy said, loudly.

Annabeth scowled, but she grinned. Mom… she was going to be a mother. Maybe she shouldn't be too mad when Percy called her that. She wouldn't be surprised if it was a new pet name he'd use soon.

She turned and picked up the fireball and put it in the fridge. She laughed softly, as she closed the door. Depending on how Percy reacted to the announcement, he'd probably have quite a bit of fireball by the end of the night.

Annabeth set the food on the table and put it on two plates. As she was lighting the candles, Percy walked into the dining room . He was in dress pants and a button-down shirt, an outfit that Annabeth had picked out for him. He hadn't worn it since their fifth anniversary in November when they went to a fancy restaurant in New York.

"Oh, you look so handsome," Annabeth said, kissing Percy's cheek when he walked over to her.

Percy smiled and pulled back one of the chairs.

"Such a gentleman," Annabeth said, as she sat down.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Percy, said sitting down, "Mom called me today. She's planning a get-together on Sunday."

"My birthday party? Annabeth asked, grinning.

"Maybe," Percy said, blushing, "Okay, yes. Only you should be surprised on Sunday. She wanted to keep that part a secret."

"Sounds wonderful," Annabeth said, "Should be fun."

"Yeah," Percy said, "I'm sure the seven and the rest of the gang will be there. We'll get to see Pan again! And you know how Cleo's always happy to see her 'Unka' Percy and Auntie Annabeth."

"You know she can say uncle now, Percy," Annabeth said, "She's four."

"I know," Percy said, "But it's her nickname for me. It is better than uncle. I like being an uncle, though. To all our friends kids."

Annabeth smiled and closed her eyes.

"What about being a father?" Percy asked.

Percy froze, staring at Annabeth. His fork, full of lasagna, was frozen in mid-air.

"You know I'd love to be a father, Annabeth," Percy said. "I always talk about it. I'm always wondering when it will happen."

"Percy," Annabeth said, "You're going to be a father."

"I know I will, Wise Girl," Percy said, "Grover tells me that too. It'll happen. We shouldn't worry when it will happen."

"No, Percy," Annabeth said, "Listen to me. You're going to be a father."

"What?" Percy asked, "You mean -"

"I'm pregnant!" Annabeth said, grinning.

Percy's mouth opened and closed, like a fish, as he looked at Annabeth, His face grew white as a sheet. Suddenly, without warning, he fell off his chair, and hit the ground.

He fainted.


	2. Reactions and Flashbacks

**Hey, thank you for all the support. I do not own any of the characters. **

Chapter Two

Reactions and Flashbacks

"Percy?" Annabeth said, kneeling over Percy, "Percy! Are you okay?"

Percy groaned softly and opened his eyes. He looked up at her.

"Oh, thank the gods," Annabeth said, "Here. Let me help you up."

"I can do it," Percy muttered.

Percy got to his feet and sat back in his chair.

"What happened?" He asked.

"You fainted," Annabeth said, still standing near him to make sure he was okay.

"Was I dreaming?" Percy asked, "I just remember - I remember -"

Percy's eyes widened and he looked at Annabeth.

"You're pregnant?" Percy asked her.

Annabeth smiled and nodded. Suddenly Percy stood up and hugged her.

"You're pregnant?" Percy asked again.

He backed away slowly, staring at her.

"Yes, Percy," Annabeth said, "You're going to be a father."

"But," Percy said, "I don't understand - how?"

"Ron, I'm pretty sure you know how," Hermione said, chuckling.

"Well, yeah… but - I mean - I," Percy stammered, then took a deep breath, "Since when?"

"Since the second week of March," Annabeth said.

Percy's eyes widened.

"Second week of March?" Percy asked.

Annabeth chuckled and grinned.

"Oh, gods," Percy said, laughing. "You mean - when we - after Leo's party?"

"Um… if I remember correctly," Annabeth said, laughing, "Technically it wasn't _after_ Leo's party."

Percy blushed. She could tell that Percy was remembering it too.

_Flashback:_

_"… __Happy Birthday, Leo," Annabeth sang along with Percy and the rest of the gang, "Happy Birthday to you."_

_Leo grinned and blew out the candles on his cake. _

_Leo, Percy, and Annabeth and the rest of seven, along with extended friends, were sitting at two large picnic tables that had been set up at Camp Half-Blood._

_At the end of the table, four-month-old Jason Valdez, named after Leo's late best friend, started to cry in his baby-carrier._

_"__Ohh, looks like somebody didn't like our singing!" Calypso said, cooing Jason, "Did we wake you up?"_

_Jason cooed softly and Calypso scrunched her nose._

_"__Oh, I think he needs changing," Calypso said. "I'll be right back."_

_Calypso stood up and gently picked up Jason in her arms._

_"__Do you need help?" Leo asked._

_"__It's your party, Leo, you stay," Calypso said, "Actually, Annabeth, can you help?"_

_"__I'd be happy too!" Annabeth said._

_"__Hav fun," Percy said, chuckling._

_Annabeth smiled and stood up from the table. She followed Ginny into the Cabin 9._

_"__You could have asked Piper to help, you know," Annabeth said, as they slowly walked towards Leo's bunk._

_"__Piper's done enough," Calypso said. "And she is still not fully over the lost of Jason. I've just finished successfully kicking her out of my house a couple weeks ago. I don't need anymore from her."_

_"__I wouldn't complain, Calypso," Annabeth said, "Piper is the only reason you were able to go back to work so soon after James was born."_

_"__You deal with her for months during your pregnancy and after it, and then we'll talk," Calypso said, as the reached Leo's bunk._

_Annabeth blushed._

_"__What was that?" Calypso asked._

_"__Nothing," Annabeth said._

_"__No, I saw that," Calypso said, as she gently put Jason on the bed, "You're wondering when you'll be in my position, aren't you?"_

_Annabeth sighed and nodded._

_"__Percy and I have been trying," Annabeth said, "But no luck yet."_

_"__Well, you'll get there, Annabeth," Calypso said._

_"__Will I?" Annabeth asked, "Sometimes I think there is something wrong with me."_

_"__Nothing's wrong with you," Calypso said, shaking her head, "I thought that too. And now look at me: the mother of this beautiful little boy. Hand me that diaper bag, will you?"_

_"__You're very lucky, you know," Annabeth said, as she grabbed the diaper bag, and handed it to Calypso, "You and Leo both are."_

_"__I know," Calypso said, smiling. "Don't worry, Annabeth."_

_"__I know I shouldn't worry," Annabeth said, "But Percy and I have been married for over six years now. I just thought I'd be a mother by now. Maybe its my fault. I wanted to focus on rebuilding Olympus. I was so focused on that, that I just didn't stop using birth control. Do you - do you think it that because I've taken it for so long it screwed up my insides?"_

_"__You're insides aren't screwed up," Calypso said, shaking her head, "It is your mind."_

_"__Well, thanks," Annabeth said, "You make it sound like I'm mental or something."_

_"__No, of course not! You're the daughter of Athena." Calypso said, "I just mean… well, look at my position. I was stuck on that island for eons. I thought I would make it off, but them I meet Leo and fell head of heals. Once I escaped from my island, Leo and I got married. We decide to have a family and a few months after, I was pregnant with this adorable little guy."_

_Calypso proceeded to change Jason's diaper and making cooing noises at him to not upset him. Annabeth smiled as she watched Calypso._

_"__You're such a brilliant mother, Calypso," she said, grinning._

_"__I know," Calypso said, "To be honest, it surprises me sometimes. Being trapped on that island with no one else to learn from but I guess I'm a fast learner. It's Leo that I'm sometimes worried about, you know. He wasn't exactly raised in the best way. He surprises me all the time though. Fatherhood seems to come to him naturally, even if he didn't have one growing up."_

_"__I wonder if Percy will be a good father," Annabeth said._

_"__You shouldn't doubt that," Calypso said, _

_"__Look how he is with his sister, and how his mother raised him. He'll probably spoil you children."_

_Annabeth grinned._

_"I know you're worried, Annabeth," Calypso said, "But you shouldn't be. You'll be a wonderful mother when the time comes. _

_Like everything else, you just have to work at it."_

_"We have been working at it," Annabeth said._

_"Oh, just stop right there!" Calypso said, chuckling, "I don't want to hear about that!"_

_Annabeth laughed. Behind them, Annabeth heard the door creak open. She turned. Percy was standing there._

_"You finished yet?" he asked._

_"These things take time, Percy," Calypso said._

_"Oh... right," Percy said, "Well, Leo's getting his presents, and he's wanting you to be out there with him."_

_"I'm almost finished," Calypso said, "In fact, Annabeth... you can go if you want. Guess I didn't need too much help."_

_Annabeth nodded and walked out of the room._

_"You have fun with Jason?" Percy asked._

_"He's quite the little bundle," Annabeth said._

_"Yeah," Percy said, "Leo said he was already quite rowdy. I wonder if – you know -"_

_"What?" Annabeth asked._

_"It's just – I wonder -" Percy stammered, "I wonder if our kids will be like that."_

_"They'll have your genes, Percy," Annabeth said, "I'm sure they will be... whenever they come."_

_Percy sighed and put his arms around Annabeth._

_"You think about that too?" Percy asked._

_"Yeah," Annabeth said, nodding, "I sometimes wonder when we'll be in Leo and Calypso's position."_

_"Me too," Percy said._

_"We just need to work at it," Annabeth said._

_"What?" Percy asked, chuckling._

_"Something Calypso said," Annabeth said, _

_"We just have to work at it. It'll happen sooner or later."_

_"What about sooner," Percy said._

_"What are you getting at?" Annabeth said._

_"We could try it now," Percy said._

_Annabeth laughed and shook her head._

_"Percy, we can't do it here," she said, "It is Leo's party."_

_"They won't miss us," Percy said._

_"__Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth said, narrowing her eyes._

_"What?" Percy said, "There's no better time than the present."_

_"Chiron would kill us," Annabeth said._

_"Nobody would know," Percy said, "We can go to my old cabin, since there isn't any new Poseidon half bloods." _

_Annabeth groaned._

_"Fine," Percy said, "I can wait. It isn't like we're sure it will happen tonight."_

_Annabeth took Percy's hand and headed towards Cabin 3._

_"What are you doing?" Percy asked._

_"You've convinced me," Annabeth said._

_Percy grinned and picked up Annabeth in his arms._

_"Percy!" she said, chuckling._

_"I lied," Percy sad, "I can't wait."_

_Annabeth laughed as Percy brought her to his cabin._

_Flashback ends…_

"Oh, gods," Percy said, "Who would have thought that that night would be the night?"

"Yeah, I know," Annabeth said, "I was surprised when I found out."

"When was that?" Percy asked, "I mean... when did you find out?"

"Monday," Annabeth said.

"Oh," Percy said, then his eyes widened,

"Wait – you mean – when you were sick?"

"I wasn't sick," Annabeth said, chuckling,

"Nausea is just a part of the whole thing."

"Oh, gods," Percy said again. "You're pregnant."

"Yeah," Annabeth said, "I'm pregnant."

"I'm going to be a father!" Percy said, laughing, and hugging Annabeth. He then groaned and backed up, "Sorry, I shouldn't hug you so tight. Might hurt him... or her."

"You won't hurt them, Percy," Annabeth said, "It's about... this big."

She held her thumb and forefinger apart a bit.

"Are you mad at me for not telling you?" Annabeth asked.

"Why would I be mad?" Percy asked.

"For not telling you when I found out,"

Annabeth said, "I wanted it to be a special moment. That's why I waited. I –"

Annabeth was silenced when Percy kissed her and hugged her again.

"Wise Girl," Percy said, "I'm not mad! How could I be? This is the greatest news I have ever received. We're going to have a baby. You. Me. We're going to be parents."

Annabeth felt tears in her eyes, and saw that Percy had a few in his eyes as well.

"Oh, dam," Annabeth said, "We're going to be parents."

"You cursed," Percy said.

"I did," Annabeth said, laughing. "But I'll probably be doing that a lot."

"What do you mean?" Percy asked.

"When Hazel was pregnant," Annabeth said, "Do you remember what Frank had to go through?"

"Oh, gods," Percy said, "Promise you won't beat me up."

"Hazel didn't beat Frank up!" Annabeth said, laughing.

"She almost did," Percy said, "Many times. Frank said so. I don't want to have to face that."

"I can't make any promises," Annabeth said.

"Brilliant," Percy said, rolling his eyes.

"Well, sit down. You need to eat. You're eating for two now."

"Right," Annabeth said, sitting down at her chair.

"Or maybe it'd be better if you were on the couch," Percy said, "Or on the bed. Just so you're comfortable."

"Percy," Annabeth said, chuckling, "I'm fine. I'm perfectly okay sitting here."

"Okay," Percy said, "I just want to make sure you're okay."

"I am," Annabeth said, "I'm great, in fact. I'm happy... no, I'm thrilled. You've given me the greatest present anyone could ask for."

Percy grinned.

"Happy Birthday, Annabeth," he said,

"Goodness, I love you."

"Thank you," Annabeth said, "And I love you too."

After dinner, Percy and Annabeth went into the living room. Percy took his gift from the bag and gave it to Annabeth. It was a small box. When she opened it, she found a small charm bracelet.

"There's a couple of charms on it," Percy said, "And we can get more to place on it."

"Oh, it's beautiful!, Percy!" Annabeth said, feeling tears coming to her eyes, "I love it!"

Annabeth smiled and leaned toward Percy and kissed him. Percy leaned toward her and kissed her deeply. Annabeth chuckled against his lips, as she moved against the back of the couch. Suddenly, she felt a pressing force on her bladder and backed away from Percy.

"Are you okay?" Percy said, looking worried.

"Er – I need to go – to the bathroom," Annabeth said.

Percy grinned and helped Annabeth up.

"I guess I have to get used to that," he said, chuckling.

Annabeth nodded and rushed off to the bathroom.

When she finished up, she found Percy in their bedroom. The bottle of fireball was sitting on the nightstand near his side of the bed.

"Indulging a bit, are you?" Annabeth asked, nodding to the bottle.

"Yes," Percy said, "But believe me, it isn't because of the announcement."

Annabeth smiled and walked over to the bed, laying on her side.

"Are you okay?" Percy asked.

"It's just my bladder," Annabeth said,

"Unfortunately, that's going to happen a lot, given that the baby is near it. So I'll be taking quite a few bathroom breaks over the next few weeks and months."

"Oh, gods," Percy said.

"What's wrong?" Annabeth asked.

"I just realized," Percy said, "we're going to have to tell our friends and parents."

"Of course we are," Annabeth said, "Do you think we'd keep this a secret from them?"

"No, I mean," Percy said, "This Sunday. The way you've been so nauseous and having to go to the restroom, I doubt you'll be able to stop that enough for your party. And we'll be there with a bunch of mothers. They'll know after your first trip to the bathroom."

Annabeth chuckled and nodded.

"I'm perfectly fine with telling them on Sunday," she said. "They'll be happy to know that."

Percy nodded.

"Why?" Hermione asked, "You don't want to...?"

"Of course I do, sweetheart," Percy said, "I want them to know. I'm just not sure I'm ready for their reactions. Especially our parents, of course my mom will be thrilled but our godly parents. They are just now accepting our relationship. Your mother is going to kill me."

"They'll be thrilled," Annabeth said, "You know that. My mom is not going to kill you."

"I – yeah, I know," Percy said.

"Then what's wrong?" Annabeth asked.

"You know how our friends are with announcements like this," Percy said.

"She's going to be mental about it all."

Annabeth chuckled.

"You know how they respond with Hazel and Calypso and Juniper," Percy said.

"They're going to be the same with you, and I don't know if I can handle it."

"It'll be fine," she said, "I'll be able to handle it."

"Will you?" Percy asked, "You're in quite a delicate condition."

Annabeth scowled.

"Not exactly something I want to hear right now," she said.

"Sorry," Percy said, grinning, "Gods, Wise Girl, am I going to have to deal with that?"

"With what?" Annabeth asked, rolling her eyes.

"That!" Percy said, "You're moody."

"I'm not moody," Annabeth said, narrowing her eyes.

"Okay!" Percy said, "I take it back. You're not moody."

Annabeth smiled and leaned toward Percy, kissing him softly. Percy kissed her back and Annabeth pressed him against his pillow, deepening the kiss.

"Annabeth," Percy mumbled against her lips.

"What?" Annabeth asked, sighing as she backed away.

"We shouldn't," Percy said.

"What do you mean?" Annabeth asked.

"I can't do this," Percy said.

"You can't do what?" Annabeth asked, "Make love to me?"

"I might hurt you," Percy said, "Or the baby."

"Did you hear me when I said you can't hurt the baby?" Annabeth asked.

"I know you think that," Percy said, "But I'm not sure."

Annabeth sighed and laid back down on her pillow.

"I'm sorry, Wise Girl," Percy said, "It's just... I don't know what I'm doing. I don't want something to happen. I don't want anything to happen."

He sighed and placed his hand gently on Annabeth's stomach.

"This is our bundle of joy," Percy said, "This is something we've created. It's proof of how much we love each other. And... I don't want anything to happen to you or them."

"Hey," Annabeth said, leaning her head on Percy's shoulder, "Do you honestly think I know what I'm doing? I'm completely new at this too. I have no idea what is going to happen."

"You mean you haven't looked it up in books yet?" Percy asked, grinning.

"Not yet," Annabeth said, smiling and shaking her head, "I suppose I should though. But no, we're both completely new at this. I mean... okay, we've seen Grover, and Juniper, and our other friends go through it, but now it is personal to us."

"Finally something we can learn about together," Percy said, "Something I don't have to copy off of you."

Annabeth grinned.

"Finally, after all these years," she said.

Percy chuckled, then his expression hardened.

"Tell me I'm not dreaming," he said. "Tell me that I'm not going to wake up tomorrow morning and you won't be pregnant."

Annabeth rolled her eyes and pinched Percy on the arm.

"Ow!" he said.

"You're not dreaming," Annabeth said, "I'm really pregnant."

Percy grinned and leaned toward Annabeth and kissed her.

"I thought – you didn't want – to do that," Annabeth said, in between kisses.

"I don't," Percy said, "Doesn't mean we can't do other stuff though."

Annabeth grinned and pressed Percy back against his pillow, deepening the kiss.


	3. Family

Chapter 3

Family

Saturday afternoon brought a cool early-May chill to New York. Annabeth was sitting in the living room, working on some papers for her work. A large thick blanket was covering most of her, making it difficult for her to do too much. A fire was roaring in the fireplace across the living room, making the room very warm and comfortable. This was all thanks to Percy, who had a sudden fit of gallantry. That wasn't all Percy had done. He had insisted that Annabeth stay off her feet that evening, unless it was to go to the restroom. He had also insisted that he would make them dinner.

Percy wouldn't say why he was acting like this, but Annabeth figured that she knew why. She had remembered what he had said the previous night about her being in a delicate condition. Even though she hadn't taken that too lightly, he continued to press on, and he hadn't left her side very often that day. He had made her breakfast in bed, and when Annabeth left her bed, Percy had made sure that Annabeth was comfortable elsewhere.

Annabeth smiled as she thought of how Percy was taking care of her. She couldn't have someone more wonderful in her life than Percy. After a while she knew she'd probably get irritated at how much Percy was taking care of her, but for now she was very grateful.

Percy walked into the living room, carrying two plates of left over lasagna. He sat down next to Annabeth on the couch.

"We need to talk about how we're getting to the Camp tomorrow, Annabeth," Percy said, after giving her a plate of food, "We could take a cab, or we could ride with my mom? I just don't want to put too much stress on you or Blackjack is out of the picture."

"Oh, yeah," Annabeth said, "We could ride with your mom. So she could be there to hear the news as well."

"Okay," Percy said, "I'lol give her a call."

He took the cordless phone from the table and dialed Sally's number and put the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" Sally, Percy's mother, said.

"Hey, Mom," Percy said, "It's Percy."

"Percy!" Sally said, "I've been meaning to call you. I'm sorry we haven't wished Annabeth a happy birthday yet."

"That's okay, Mom," Percy said, "Actually that is kind of why I called."

"Oh?" Sally asked.

"The camp is having a birthday party for her at Camp Half Blood tomorrow," Percy said, "And I was wondering if you and Paul would like to come. You know – if you're not busy."

"Of course we can come," Sally said,

"That sounds wonderful!"

"Wonderful," Percy said. "One more thing. Can Annabeth and I ride with you as well?"

"Don't you usually travel down there by Blackjack?" Sally asked. "If you're worried that Percy and I won't be able to find it, you shouldn't. We've been down there plenty of times. We know how to get there."

"No, that's not the problem," Percy said, thinking quickly. "Er... Blackjack is out on a quest with a few new campers. And I just thought it would be nice to ride with you since we haven't seen each other in a while."

Annabeth raised her eyebrows at the lie and Percy quelled her with a look, shaking his head.

"Oh, well that must be suck!" Sally said,

"Of course we can take the two of you down there. When is the party?"

"At noon tomorrow," Percy said.

"We'll be at your house around eleven tomorrow morning then," Sally said.

"Thanks, Mom," Percy said.

"We'll see you tomorrow then," Sally said.

"See you," Percy said, "Bye."

Percy pressed 'end' on the phone.

"What was that about?" Annabeth asked, putting the phone back on the table, "Blackjack isn't on a quest with new campers."

"Well, I didn't want to tell my mom the news just yet, Wise Girl," Percy said. "We need a ride, so I invited Mom and Paul to the party at Camp."

"Smart," Annabeth said, grinning.

"I have my moments," Percy said, grinning, before taking a bite of his fish.

"I wonder how they'll reacted," Percy said, "Our parents I mean - to you being pregnant. I mean… my mom and Paul are going to excited but Poseidon and Athena."

"They'll be happy, Percy," Annabeth said. "My mom doesn't have anymore issues with you. And your dad will be happy for us."

"I still can't believe this," Percy said, grinning, "It's been a whole day since you told me, and it feels so surreal."

"Ha, you think it feels surreal," Annabeth said, "I'm the one who has to go through it all."

"We're both going to be going through this, Annabeth," Percy said.

"That's not what I mean," Annabeth said, "I mean... the nausea, the constant bathroom breaks... my growing appetite. And it will only progress from there – I don't even know everything that will happen -"

"Wise Girl, stop," Percy said.

Annabeth narrowed her eyes at him. Percy took her hand in his.

"Hey, I know what you meant, okay?" he said, "And I'm going to be here with you through that all. I'm not going anywhere. We'll go through this together."

Annabeth smiled.

"I know that," she said, "It's just..."

She sighed as she looked at her plate of half-eaten lasagna.

"For the first time in – well – years," she said, "I'm doing something I haven't been through before. Something that I have no experience with. I mean... I've seen Calypso and Juniper and Hazel go through it, but I know this is different than that. I'm experiencing this now. And it feels completely new to me. I'm not used to dealing with something I have very little knowledge about, and no experience with."

She felt tears in her eyes, and felt them falling down her cheeks.

"That frightens me a little," she said.

"Hey, Wise Girl, look at me," Percy said.

She looked back up at Percy. He put his plate of food on the coffee table and inched closer to Annabeth. He put a hand gently to her face and wiped the tears from her eyes, then put his arms around her hugging her.

"You told me all of this last night," Percy said, "And what did I say when you did?"

"We can learn about it together," Annabeth said.

"Exactly," Percy said. "There won't be a second during this whole thing where you're alone in this. I'll be there right along with you. I'll even take a leave of absence from my counselor duties if that is what you need."

"I couldn't ask you to do that," Annabeth said.

"I'd do it anyway," Percy said, "If you needed me too. This is completely new to both of us. Something we've never experienced before. Heck, I've had to hear about it from Grover and Leo... their experiences, you know – and it still feels new to me. It's like everything they told me went through one ear and out the other. This is something we're both going through."

He put a hand on her stomach.

"That is our child," Percy said, "Something we made together. So please don't think for one second I'd let you do this – any part of it – on your own. Whatever you need... if you need books about babies and pregnancy, I'd go out this very moment and find them for you."

"Well, I don't need them this very moment," Annabeth said, grinning, "I'm sure we'll get loads of advice, enough for quite a few books, tomorrow after we make the announcement."

"Ugh, don't remind me," Percy said, shaking his head, as he picked up his plate of food again, "There's a part of me that isn't ready for that."

"And the other part of you?" Annabeth asked.

"It tells me I'm definitely ready for us to make the announcement," Percy said.

"Because it will seem... I don't know... not official, because it is already official... but... you know what I mean?"

"Yeah," Annabeth said, "I think so."

"I want everyone to know that the Jackson family is about to grow by one more," Percy said.

"Maybe more than one," Annabeth said.

Percy glanced at Annabeth, raising his eyebrows.

"M-more than one?" he asked.

"Well, maybe," Annabeth said, "There's that chance, isn't there?"

"Yeah, I-I guess," Percy said.

Annabeth laughed.

"What?" Percy asked.

"You sound so bloody frightened at the thought we could have twins," Annabeth said.

"Can you blame a guy?" Percy asked, "I just found out I'm going to be a dad but having two babies might give me a heart attack."

"Well, now that you put it that way," Annabeth said.

"How long until we find that out?" Percy asked, "If it is more than one."

"Not for a while," Annabeth said, "I'm only three quarters through the first trimester."

"The what?" Percy asked.

Annabeth laughed.

"Maybe I do know more about this whole pregnancy thing than you do," she said.

"Probably better that way," Percy said,

"You know... given that you have to deal with all the side-effects. I don't think I could handle that."

"Oh, thanks, Percy," Annabeth said, "That makes me feel loads better."

Percy laughed.

**(Annabeth's PoV - May 6th, 2018)**

The following morning, Annabeth was sitting in the living room, waiting for Sally and Paul to arrive to take them to the Camp. Percy appeared from the hallway, carrying a jacket.

"It's pretty chilly out there," Percy said, "I think you should wear this. Just in case."

Annabeth was about to say the hoodie wouldn't be needed, but stopped when she saw the look on Percy's face. She looked into his sea green eyes and he looked too adorable caring for her, for Annabeth to decline his offer.

"Okay," she said, "I'll wear it."

"Do you need anything else?" Percy asked, "It's a pretty long drive to the Camp. I'd hate to have to explain to my mom early why she has to stop for you to go to the bathroom."

"I'm fine, Percy," Annabeth said, "Between the nausea and my bladder, I've had three bathroom trips already this morning. I think I'll be fine for a half-hour."

"Okay," Percy said, "I just wanted to make sure."

"Yes, Percy," Annabeth said, "I'm perfectly fine. But thanks for asking."

Annabeth heard a knock on the door. Annabeth stood up, and Percy helped her put on the jacket.

"Honestly, Percy," Annabeth said, "I think I could put the coat on myself. I'm not that delicate right now."

"I'm just doing my part," Percy said.

"I know," Annabeth said, "And thank you, but I think I can do this much."

"Oh, okay," Percy said, grinning, "So you don't need me to carry you to the car?"

"What do you think?" Annabeth asked, rolling her eyes.

"Dear gods, I'm joking," Percy said, "You're so moody, you know."

"I'm not moody!" Annabeth said, "That is not one of the side-effects yet."

"So, this is just you then, I take it?" Percy asked.

"Percy," Annabeth muttered, "You don't have to go to my party, you know."

"I'm joking!" Percy said.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and opened the front door. She walked out, and Percy followed her. Annabeth hugged Sally, as they exited their apartment. Percy Hughes his mom and walked ahead of Annabeth and opened the door to the backseat. Annabeth ignored Percy's grin and sat down in the car.

"Good morning, you two," Paul, Sally's husband, said, looking through the rear-view mirror.

"Hi, Paul, Sally," Annabeth said, smiling.

"Are you okay, Annabeth?" Sally asked, "You look a little pale."

"She's had a bit of a cold this past week, Mom," Percy said, "She's fine. I insisted she put on her jacket, just in case."

"Well, if you're not feeling too well," Sally said, "We don't have to go. I'm sure everyone would understand."

"I'm fine, Sally," Annabeth said, "Can we go?"

"If she says she's fine, Sally, she's fine," Paul said, "Yes, we can go."

Annabeth ignored Percy's sideways glances toward her, as the car backed out of the driveway.

Percy's fears of Annabeth's bladder or nausea working up again were all for naught.

Annabeth didn't feel any side-effects to the pregnancy during the whole trip to Camp Half Blood, which took a little over an hour. Though it didn't last for any longer than that. As soon as Annabeth entered Camp with Percy and his parents, Annabeth felt the sudden urge to use the bathroom, and excused herself before anyone could greet her with a hug.

"Er... it was a long trip," Annabeth heard Percy say, as she made her way up the bathroom, "Anyone would have to use the bathroom after that."

When Annabeth returned from the bathroom, she greeted her friends. As she hugged Chiron, she saw Sammy running over to Percy. Percy smiled and picked him up. Annabeth walked over to Sammy and Percy.

"Hi, Auntie Annabeth!" Sammy said, "Happy Birthday!"

"Aww, thank you, buddy," Annabeth said, "You're getting bigger every time I see you. You grow so fast."

"Not as fast as his brother and sister," Frank said.

Hermione turned around. Bianca, Sammy's three year old sister was walking hand-in-hand with her father. Frank and Hazel's son, Caesar, who was a little over one year old was being carried by Hazel. He was cooing and giggling and pointing across the room, where Grover was holding Pan.

"Perseus!" Chiron said, "Help the other camp counselors set up the table."

"Do I have to?" Percy asked, "I'm playing with Sammy."

"Percy, go help them," Annabeth said.

Percy sighed and put Sammy down. He looked at Annabeth.

"Will you be okay?" he whispered, low enough where only she could hear him.

"I'm fine, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth whispered.

"Well, sit down if you need to," Percy whispered.

"I've been sitting for the past hour," Annabeth said, "I'm fine. Go help them. I'll see if your friends need help."

Percy nodded and walked through the court yard to the pavilion where the party is taking place. Annabeth walked towards the dining hall, where Calypso was preparing the meal.

"Finally!" Calypso said, grinning, "We were wondering when the birthday girl would get

here."

"We rode down with Percy's parents," Annabeth said.

"In the car?" Calypso asked, "I thought you would take Blackjack. Though you do look a little pale, Annabeth. Are you feeling well?"

"I'm perfectly fine," Annabeth said, "Can I help?"

"Annabeth, it's your birthday party," Juniper said, "You don't need to help."

"Oh, it doesn't matter, Juniper," Annabeth said, "I'd be happy to."

"Oh, okay then," Juniper said, "We do need another pair of hands. Will usually helps, but he and Nico aren't here yet. Okay, how about you help with the salad."

Annabeth nodded and walked over to the end of the table, where a number of vegetables were laying. Hazel walked in, with the baby seat, which Caesar was asleep in.

"You still carry him around in that. Hazel?" Calypso asked, "I thought he'd be walking by now."

"Oh, he does walk a bit," Hazel said, "But it tires him out so easily. Sammy and Bianca

were never like this."

"That's to be expected," Sally said. "I find I happens more with boys. Percy was like that when he began walking. He was always like that."

"I'd be happy if Jason is like that at Caesar's age," Calypso said, "I can't count the times he's woken me and Leo up lately. I'm usually the one to get Jason to go back to sleep, because I hate for Leo to be too tired when he wakes up. I don't want him getting hurt during using his machines because he's exhausted."

Annabeth frowned slightly. She hadn't thought about how her pregnancy would affect Percy's job. Ever since she had told the news to Percy, he had been so insisting on taking care of her whenever she needed something. She didn't want him to get too exhausted, especially since he has to train new campers for quest to help them from getting killed. Percy had already offered to take a leave of absence from his duties, but Annabeth could never let him. She knew he loved being Camp Counselor helping new half bloods. Preparing them for the struggles it comes with being a demigod.

"How is Leo coping with all of that?" Annabeth asked Calypso, trying to be careful with her words so she didn't reveal too much yet. "I mean... during your whole pregnancy and now with Jason. Between that and his work duties..."

"Oh, he insisted many times on taking a leave of absence from his job," Calypso said,

"Especially during my pregnancy. There were quite a few times he wanted to take the simpler tasks because he was worried about me. There were many times I had to give him a nudge just so he would go to work. It isn't too bad now. But when I was pregnant with Jason, he was worried about me all the time. Always worried that something would happen to me if he wasn't there to be with me."

She chuckled.

"My hero of a husband," she said, then looked over her shoulder at Annabeth, "Why do you ask?"

"I was just curious," Annabeth said, shrugging.

Annabeth glanced up at Calypso, who looked as if she was thinking about something.

Annabeth focused on the onion she was cutting and the smells went to her nose. She felt a rumble in her stomach, and knew the nausea was acting up again...

"I'll be right back," Annabeth said.

She stood up quickly and walked toward the stairs and up them, then headed into the bathroom. She quickly shut the door, and got to the toilet just in time to throw up into the bowl.

"Annabeth?" a voice called out.

The door to the bathroom opened, and Annabeth looked up to see Calypso standing there.

"Are you all right?" she asked, walking in.

"I will be," Annabeth said, flushing the toilet and sitting on the floor.

"What's wrong?" Calypso asked, "You..."

Annabeth saw the understanding in Calypso's eyes. Calypso suddenly grinned.

"Annabeth," she said, "Are you –? No... are you pregnant?"

Annabeth smiled and nodded.

"Oh my gosh!" Calypso said, grinning.

"Shh, not so loud!" Annabeth said.

"Who else knows?" Calypso asked, "Does Percy –?"

"I told him on my birthday," Annabeth said, "But only he knows. We're going to announce it to everyone during the party."

"How many weeks are you in?" Calypso asked.

"Just getting into the ninth week," Annabeth said, "I found out last Monday."

"I knew it," Calypso said, "I saw you rush to the bathroom when you and Percy first arrived. And then... coming here by car instead of Blackjack. And then the questions about how Leo's was coping and... oh... how's Percy coping with this all?"

"I'm doing very well with it all, thank you very much," Percy's voice said.

Percy appeared behind Calypso. He walked past Calypso and over to Annabeth, kneeling beside her.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," Annabeth said, "Just the smells of the food got to me."

"Oh, that will happen a lot," Calypso said, chuckling, "Believe me. My advice is to just

let Percy do all the cooking."

"I think I can do that," Percy said, grinning, "Get ready to eat lots of blue food."

"How are you?" Calypso asked, walking over to Percy and hugging him, "Daddy-to-be."

"I'm thrilled," Percy said, "Well, for the most part. Kind of dreading the announcement part.

"Oh, yeah, good luck with that," Calypso said, chuckling. "Will you be all right, Annabeth? I better get downstairs before someone gets curious. Wouldn't want to announce it too early."

"I'll help her," Percy said, "You just keep this to yourself until we announce it. I mean it. Not even to Leo."

"I'm sure I can keep it to myself for now," Calypso said, "You won't have to wait very long. Lunch will be done in a half hour or so."

Calypso smiled and walked out of the bathroom.

"Lunch," Annabeth said, "Cake... great."

"You don't have to eat too much if you don't feel up to it," Percy said.

"I'm eating for two, Percy," Annabeth reminded him.

"Well, it won't help if it comes back up again, will it?" Percy asked.

"Relax," Annabeth said, "I think I know how much I can handle. We better get downstairs before someone else gets the idea. This place is full of parents. Someone else is bound to realize what is going on."

Percy grinned and helped Annabeth to her feet.

"You ready for this?" Annabeth asked, "For this whole announcement thing?"

"I am if you are," Percy said.

Annabeth smiled and kissed Percy softly.

"Ugh," Percy said, scrunching his nose, "I think you better get some breath freshener first. Your breath stinks."

"I know it does," Annabeth said, smacking Percy lightly on the shoulder, "I just got finished puking my guts out. I don't need you to tell me that."

Percy chuckled.

"There you go again," he said, "Being all moody."

Percy cowered at Annabeth's look.

"I better go see if they need help," Percy said, "I'll just leave you to freshen up."

"That's the smartest thing you've done all day," Annabeth muttered.

Percy grinned and left the bathroom. Annabeth rolled her eyes as she went to the sink to make herself look proper.

"Here goes nothing," she said to her reflection a few moments later, then made her way downstairs.


	4. Something to Look Forward To

**_Author's note: I really appreciate all the love this is getting. It is my first really fanfiction. I am started to get discouraged on continuing. I promise I will try but it might be more than a day or two before a new chapter is posted. I'll try my best to make it great. Thank you again._**

As Calypso had predicted, the food was set on the table half an hour later. Nico and Will had arrived just before the meal was getting ready to begin, and now all the guests were there. Annabeth, Percy and their friends and family sat down at the two large adjoining picnic tables.

Percy gave no signs to Annabeth as to when they should announce the news. In fact, he was more focused on the conversation around the table, and the food in front of him. Annabeth knew he was nervous. She couldn't blame him. Breaking the news to Percy had been difficult enough. He had been thrilled about the whole thing, as she had known he would be. She knew everyone would be thrilled, but somehow that made the announcement even that much more difficult.

Before Annabeth knew it, everyone had their fill of lunch, and Chiron had excused himself from the group to get Annabeth's cake. Percy handed Annabeth a napkin, and Annabeth looked down at it. Written on it, was one word:

When?

Annabeth grinned and smiled. She took out a pen, and wrote it to the napkin.

_Up to you. Now or after dessert?_

Percy took the pen and wrote on the napkin.

_After dessert._

Annabeth nodded and pointed her wand at the napkin. Percy crumbles the napkin just in time before Chiron return with the cake and the family to sing a round of Happy Birthday to Annabeth. Annabeth blew out the candles, and wished that everyone would be happy with their announcement, and that her pregnancy would go smoothly. Annabeth could only eat half of her piece of cake, and she gave the rest to Percy, who ate it, even though he already had two pieces. She chuckled, knowing he was just waiting to put it off a bit.

Annabeth took Percy's hand under the table and squeezed it. Percy looked at her, and she nodded. Percy then sighed and stood up.

"I – that is Annabeth and I – have an announcement for everyone," he said.

Percy's words were slow, but clear. Annabeth knew he was really nervous.

"Mom, Paul," Ron said, "Chiron... Annabeth and I are going to be parents. Annabeth's pregnant!"

Sally and Piper, even though both were on the other side of the table, were the first to hug Annabeth and Percy. Both were in tears. Everyone else cheered and congratulated them.

"Oh, how far along are you?" Sally asked, looking at Annabeth through her tears,

"When are you due? Have you picked a name out?"

"Mom, relax!" Percy said, chuckling, "Let her breathe!"

"I'm only three quarters through my first trimester, Sally," Annabeth said, "I'm not due until late November. And -"

"And it is way too early for names I think," Percy said.

Before too long, Annabeth found herself back in her old Cabin at Camp Half Blood, surrounded by most of the women. She had left Percy with Leo, Paul, Chiron, Frank and Grover outside. Most of the kids were outside as well, other than Jason and

Caesar, who were in their strollers, asleep after a big meal.

"When did you find out?" Sally asked.

"Last Monday," Annabeth said, "I went to the doctors after I first started feeling nauseous. I'm just in my ninth week now."

"What was Percy like when he found out?" Piper asked.

"Ooh, did he faint?" Hazel asked, "He fainted, didn't he?"

"He did very well with the announcement," Annabeth said.

"He fainted," Hazel said.

"Okay, he did," Annabeth said.

Laughter erupted from the women.

"But only for a moment," Annabeth said, "He's done very well with it. In fact, he's rather annoying with it all. He always wants to be by my side."

"So was like that when I was pregnant with his sister," Sally said, "Percy wouldn't leave my side for days after he found out I was pregnant with Estelle."

"Grover didn't want to be near me actually," Juniper said. "He said I was always moody."

"That's Percy's new favorite word," Annabeth said, rolling her eyes.

"Ooh, he should feel lucky right now," Calypso said, "Wait until your hormones start acting up. I don't think he'll want to spend too much time around the house then. Leo didn't."

"Yeah, but that is just because you threatened him with the murder him every day," Annabeth said.

"Not every day!" Calypso said, "Okay... maybe every other day."

"You might not have much to worry about in the hormones department," Hazel said,

"I was almost always completely fine and calm when I was pregnant with everyone of my kids. Frank considers it a miracle."

"So have you discussed what you hope it is?" Calypso asked, "A boy or a girl?"

"Ooh, maybe it is twins!" Piper piped up.

"That was something Percy and I discussed yesterday," Annabeth said, "the chance that I could have twins. He wasn't very... er... agreeable with that factor. But we haven't really discussed it. We haven't exactly discussed that much. He's only known since Friday. We're trying to cope with it all right now."

"Annabeth, all you have to do is ask," Sally said, "I'd be happy to help. I'm sure Hazel, Juniper, and Calypso would too."

"Oh yes, I'll help you through it," Calypso said.

"Percy's already up for that job," Annabeth said, "But if we need help, I'll ask."

Annabeth suddenly felt another pressing force on her bladder.

"Ugh, I'll be right back," Annabeth said, "Nature calls... again."

The rest of the women chuckled, and Annabeth blushed, realizing that these women were all used to that. She stood up and headed for the stairs. Outside, she could see Percy talking to Grover and the guys. She wondered how he was taking the whole thing.

**(Percy's PoV – May 6th, 2018)**

A few minutes earlier...

Annabeth, Calypso and the other women all retreated back into the Athena camp.

Percy stood up and was about to follow them, but he was pulled back to the table by

Grover. Near the table, Frank's son, Caesar, was asleep in his stroller.

"Believe me, bro," Grover said, "You don't want to be in there with them. They'll be talking about the gooey facts of her pregnancy. You don't want to hear about that this soon after lunch, believe me."

"But... Annabeth," Percy said.

"Annabeth will be fine, Percy," Nico said, "You don't have to keep an eye on her all the time."

"I guess I do that a lot, huh?" Percy asked.

"Yes, Percy," Grover said, "I noticed that before you made your announcement. And if you keep doing that, you're just going to put her in a mood."

"Oh, she's already had those," Percy said, chuckling.

"Already?" Frank asked, "How many weeks is she in?"

"Going into her ninth," Percy said.

Grover, Frank and Leo laughed. Percy looked at them questioningly, and was about to ask until he was interrupted.

"Chiron, come play with us!" Sammy said.

"I'll leave you boys to your discussion," Chiron said.

He stood up and walked to Sammy, who was playing with his younger sister.

"I think I'll join them," Paul said, "Looks like I need to get more practice with kids again."

"Me, too," Nico said, "I need to prepare to be an uncle."

Percy grinned as he watched Paul joined Chiron and the kids.

"Nine weeks in, eh?" Frank asked. "Oh, you're just at the tip of the beanpole, Percy. If

Annabeth's moody, then that's just her. You'll know when she gets to be moody

because of her hormones. You'll cherish these moments now. Believe me, whatever

you're dealing with... it is nothing to how she'll probably get."

"I'm still trying to get over Juniper's moods," Grover said, "Can you believe she's already talking about wanting another kid?"

"What?" Percy asked, "Already? I thought you'd want to wait until Jason was at least a year old."

"Well, I do!" Grover said, "But Juniper... well... she – er – well, let's just say our – er – sex-life is well, she hasn't been this energetic for quite a while."

Percy chuckled. Unlike when Grover and Juniper were first dating, before they got married, Percy had gotten okay with hearing about Juniper relationship with his best friend. Grover was the same way with him and Annabeth for a while there. But now romance was easier to talk about between him and Grover.

"What?" Percy asked, "You mean back since when Jason was born?"

"Are you serious?" Grover asked, "Definitely not. Juniper wouldn't let me touch her when Jason was first born. She'd worried that we'd be in the middle of something and Jason would need something. No, I meant during when she was pregnant. There were times when she'd want it every freaking night. She was quite energetic for a pregnant women."

"But, I don't understand," Percy said, "Weren't you worried that you'd hurt the baby?"

Grover, Leo and Frank looked at Percy like he was mental.

"Percy, you're not going to hurt the baby," Leo said.

"That's what Annabeth tried to tell me," Percy said, "But – you're serious? It won't hurt the baby?"

"Of course not!" Frank said, "It is very well protected inside Annabeth. You don't have to worry about that."

"I was worried too at first, bro," Grover said, "But believe me, you have nothing to worry about."

"You should be grateful," Leo said, "It's one of the best parts of the whole pregnancy thing. The hormones thing works both ways. There are times where she'll be so moody, you'll swear she wants to kill you. But when it works the other way, there will be times you'll be wanting some rest for a night."

"Really?" Percy asked, grinning.

"Not always, though," Frank said. "During all three of Hazel's pregnancies, there were weeks on end when I swore she was going to make me sleep on the couch."

"Calypso did make me sleep on the couch at one point," Leo said, shaking his head.

"You really thought you'd hurt the baby, Percy?" Grover asked.

"Of course I did," Percy said, "It'd kill me if something happened because of me."

"Nothing's going to happen," Grover said, "I assure you."

"Take what you get, Percy," Frank said, "There will be times where you look back at it, missing it."

"Okay, I think I need a drink before we get too far into that" Percy said, chuckling.

"I was hoping we'd have a reason to break open the fireball," Frank said, as he left for the cooler a few yards away from him. Frank grabbed himself, Leo, Percy and Grover a glass. Leo popped open the bottle and poured some into the glasses.

"A toast!" Frank said, raising his glass, "To the hero of Olympus... finally going to be a father."

"Finally?" Percy asked.

"Man, you've been married for six years," Grover said, "Some of us had our doubts about you."

"I see your point," Percy said.

He grinned and touched his glass with the other guys, then took a gulp of fireball.

"Drinking again?" Annabeth's voice said.

Percy almost choked on his drink as he turned.

"It's a celebration for a father-to-be, Annabeth," Grover said.

"Oh, I see," Annabeth said.

"I just realized," Grover said, setting his cup down, "I haven't congratulated the mommy-to-be enough."

Annabeth grinned as she hugged Grover.

"Congratulations, Annabeth," Grover said.

"Thank you, Grover," Annabeth said.

Annabeth walked over to Percy and sat on his lap.

"Oomph!" Percy joked.

"What was that?" Annabeth asked, "That better not be a joke about my weight."

"Of course not!" Percy said.

"Good, because that part hasn't started yet," Annabeth said.

"Is that something you discussed with the ladies?" Percy asked.

"Ugh, not yet," Annabeth said, "I just escaped – I mean – I just left the others. I'm not exactly ready for too much advice. Thankfully my bladder made the excuse I couldn't. So.. what were you boys talking about?"

"Nothing too important," Percy said.

"I know better than that, Percy," Annabeth said.

Percy looked around at Grover, Frank and Leo.

"Er... I'm going to go see how Sammy and Bianca are doing," Frank said, standing up and walking away.

In his stroller, Jason woke up and started crying.

"Ooh, looks like I need to find Calypso," Leo said, picking Jason up from the stroller and heading for Cabin 9.

"Grover," Percy said, narrowing his eyes.

"We were – er –," Grover stammered, "Talking about -"

"Juniper," Percy said. "Yeah, apparently she wants another baby."

"What?" Annabeth asked.

Grover narrowed his eyes at Percy and sighed.

"She's talked about it," Grover said, "Hints. Maybe she'll change her mind now. I mean... you're in the limelight now, with your pregnancy."

"Do you want another child?" Annabeth asked.

"I don't know," Grover said. "I mean – I love Pan with all my heart. But he's a bit of a handful. I do want another child, sure. I want to wait for a while, though."

"But Grover," Annabeth said, "Even if Juniper got pregnant tomorrow, it'd be nine months from now. Pan will be close to Ceasers age by then."

"I know," Grover said, "But Juniper just has this thought in her head. I told Percy about it last week. You already know Juniper retired from gardening for really one reason, right? To start a family?"

"Yeah, sure," Percy said.

"Now that we have Pan," Grover said, "I thought she'd calm down some. But... well, she's wants a big family?"

He sighed and grabbed the whiskey bottle and poured some into his cup, then took a drink.

"She could tell I didn't feel up to the idea of having as many children as she does, Percy," Grover said, "But she had it in her mind that she was meant to have a large number of children. Those were her words to me once. I wasn't exactly happy about it, like I said. She wasn't very happy about how I felt. She didn't talk to me for a whole day after that, actually. Okay, it's true... I'd like for Pan to have another brother, or even a sister. I see Frank's kids playing over there, and I'd love to see Pan have that kind of future as a kid, to have someone close to him to play with. But -"

"What's wrong, Grover?" Annabeth asked.

"Well, I took on the responsibility of Pan of the Wild, Annabeth!" Grover said, "It's not

exactly the best profession for someone who wants a big family!"

Percy frowned as he looked at Annabeth.

"What if Juniper and I had three or four children," Grover said, "And then something happened to me and Juniper had to raise our children on her own. All of us knows what is like to live without a parent... both parents... I can't do that to a child."

"Grover, you shouldn't worry about that," Annabeth said.

"I know," Grover said, "But it is on my mind. How many nature nymphs do we know that have families, Percy?"

Percy shrugged.

"Exactly," Grover said.

Grover sighed and shook his head.

"You're not thinking of leaving your Pan of the Wild position, are you?" Percy asked.

"No," Grover said, shaking his head, "Not yet, anyway. But... if I'm stressing this much over the thought of Pans being without his father... how do you think I'll feel with two or three more children who could grow up without me?"

"Grover," Annabeth said, "If you're worried about that, maybe you should talk to Juniper about it."

"I don't like to worry her about that," Juniper said, "She has her hands full with Pan... I don't even know how she can think of having another child. I just don't want her to be angry with me. What if I tell her I'm afraid of something happening and she takes that badly? I don't want to lose her because of that."

Grover sighed and drained the rest of his cup. He stood up and walked away. Percy looked at Annabeth, who was frowning as she watched Grover. She turned back to Percy.

"Promise me you won't feel like he does," she said. "It's hard enough listening to him saying that stuff. I don't think I could take hearing those words coming from you. It would kill me."

"I promise, Annabeth," Percy said.

Annabeth smiled and put her arms around Percy, hugging him.

"Gods, I love you so much," Annabeth said.

"I love you too," Percy said.

Annabeth leaned into Percy and kissed him softly. Percy returned the kiss.

"There you two are!" Juniper's voice said, interrupting their kiss.

Percy backed away in time to see Juniper walking over to them.

"What did you say to Grover?" she asked. "He looks like something is troubling him."

"You should talk to him, Juniper," Annabeth said.

"He told you, didn't he?" Juniper asked, "I should have known."

"He said you wanted another child," Annabeth said.

Juniper nodded.

"It's true," she said, "I would like to have another child."

"Pan isn't enough of a handful for you?" Percy asked.

"Pan is a perfect little boy," Juniper said, "But..."

Juniper sighed and sat down near Percy and Ananbeth.

"You wouldn't understand," Juniper said, "And I'm sure Grover won't either."

"What's wrong, Juniper?" Annabeth asked, "Tell us. We'll understand."

"As I said, Pan is a perfect little boy," Juniper said, "But... there's something inside of me that really wished I had a daughter."

Annabeth laughed. "Is that what this is about?" she asked, "You want a daughter?"

"I'm the only daughter in my family, Annabeth," Juniper said, "And I was the last child. I just want to make sure I'm not cursed."

"Cursed?" Percy asked, "You think you're cursed?"

"You wouldn't understand," Juniper said.

"Does this have anything to do with the whole 'big family' thing?" Percy asked.

"Grover told you about that?" Juniper asked, "Ugh... I'm going to – ugh! Okay, yes. It has to do with that. I'm the only girl my parents had. Ten boys and then I came along. And now my first child is a boy. And that is a large family but the last is a kid was a girl. Grover's not going to understand that. I love Pan, of course I do... with every fiber of my being... but Pan is the twinkle in Grover's eye. You had to be there when we found out we would have a boy. Grover was thrilled. He had already planned on our son being named Pan, after the nature nymph. I'm going to sound horrible for saying this. But for a while after we found out, I was wishing that it was wrong. That we'd have a daughter."

Juniper scoffed and shook her head.

"How can I tell Grover that?" she asked, "I can't. I can't even begin to think how I could tell him. We already bicker about having another child so soon after having Pan."

"Juniper, you just need to talk to Grover," Annabeth said. "This is something you two should work out. You talked to us about it. And Grover talked to us about it. But you two need to talk to each other about it."

Juniper nodded.

"You're right," she said, "Of course you're right."

Juniper sighed and stood up. She moved to walk off back to the pavilion, then turned back around.

"Just so you know," she said, "I'm not trying to overshadow your pregnancy with all of this, okay? I'm happy for you two. Please don't think that me talking about wanting to get pregnant again has anything to do with you being pregnant, Annabeth."

"We know, Juniper," Percy said, "And thank you."

"If you and Grover decide to have another baby, Juniper," Annabeth said, "Please don't worry about wanting to get pregnant while I am. You're not overshadowing us.

We'd be very happy for you."

Juniper smiled and walked over to Annabeth and hugged her.

"Thank you," Juniper said, "And congratulations."

"Thanks," Annabeth said, chuckling.

Juniper walked back toward the pavilion.

"So what did you and the boys talk about?" Annabeth asked Percy, "Because I know you just didn't talk about Juniper. You're the father-to-be, you know."

"It's kind of embarrassing, Annabeth," Percy said.

"Can't be as embarrassing as what I was having to go through," Annabeth said.

"I'll give you a hint," Percy said, "I'm not as scared as I was to – er – make love to you when you're pregnant."

Annabeth laughed, shaking her head.

"I should have known that is what you were talking about," Annabeth said.

"Hey, I didn't start that topic!" Percy said, "Grover did. He said his and Juniper's – er – intimate part of their relationship was quite energetic during her pregnancy."

"What?" Annabeth asked, laughing, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, if you are anything like Juniper was when she was pregnant," Percy said,

"According to Grover, that is... apparently I'll have loads of trouble keeping you off of me."

"Wait, you mean -" Annabeth said, blushing.

"Let's just say it'll be like our first couple years of marriage all over again," Percy said, grinning, "Your hormones will be to blame for that, apparently."

"Oh, brilliant," Annabeth said, shaking her head.

"Just something to look forward to," Percy said, laughing.

"Something to look forward to?" Annabeth asked, "Right... like I want to look forward to my hormones acting up to the point where I'm some kind of scarlet woman!"

Percy laughed out loud.

"Well, if you're worried about that right now," he said, "Perhaps we could have a little practice."

Annabeth blushed and Percy put his arms around her and kissed her neck.

"Percy," Annabeth said, "We're not doing that here."

"Why not?" Percy asked, his lips moving toward Annabeth's chin, "Look what happened the last time we did."

"Absolutely not," Annabeth said, "Paul, Nico, and Chiron are just over there?"

"So?" Percy asked.

Percy kissed Annabeth, but before he could deepen this kiss, Annabeth sighed and backed up.

"I'm not doing this, or having this discussion, at camp with a whole bunch of kids running around!" Annabeth said, laughing.

"I'm sure I can still carry you up to my old cabin," Percy said.

"Percy!" Annabeth said, growling, "You'll behave if you want to continue this sooner instead of later."

"Oho!" Percy said, "Me, behave? From what it sounds like, I'm going to have to make you behave before too long. And you know what they say about 'practice makes perfect'."

"I'm warning you, Persus," Annabeth said.

Percy sighed.

"Fine," he said, "But only because I know you won't be able to resist it before too long."

"Well, then," Annabeth said, grinning, "I guess you do have something to look forward to."


	5. A Tender Subject

Chapter 5

A Tender Subject

**(Annabeth's PoV- May 6th, 2018)**

By the time five-o-clock in the evening rolled around, Annabeth, Percy and his parents were the only guests left. An hour before, baby Ceaser had gotten rather cranky, and Frank and Hazel made the excuse that Ceaser was probably tired, and had left the house. Grover, Juniper and Pan had stayed around a little longer, and had just left shortly before five. Leo, Calypso and their son were residents of Camp Half-Blood along with Chiron and Mr. D. Jason headed for a nap shortly after Grover, Juniper and Pan left. Nico and Will were currently playing with younger campers in the pavilion. Annabeth could hear excited giggles from her spot on the swing on the Big House porch.

"Aha! I finally found them!" Sally said, walking onto the porch.

She was carrying a box with her. She set it between Percy and Annabeth on the swing. Annabeth looked inside. A number of books, as well as notebooks were inside.

"This has been in my family for years," Sally explained, "Given that I was pregnant twice, I've basically memorized all these books. They also helped Hazel, Juniper and Calypso as well. They'll be perfect for you to help during your pregnancy. It has all the information you need, as well as different recipes for meals that would calm down your nausea. The ingredients in those bags are for the most common of vitamins that I've used over the years. I recommend the vitamins to help with morning sickness. It won't cure it, but you'll find your trips to the bathroom are far less, Annabeth."

"Thank you, Sally," Annabeth said, "I'm sure these will help quite a bit."

"Annabeth loves to read," Percy said, grinning. "I'm sure she'll have all these books memorized before too long."

Annabeth grinned.

"Oh, this is all so wonderful!" Sally said, "My baby boy going to be a father!"

"Mom," Percy said, blushing.

"For a while there," Sally said, "We all wondered if you'd ever have kids. When others became pregnant, I asked myself when you would have the privilege, Annabeth."

"Well, you know how we were so focused on our work, Sally," Annabeth said. "I was actually kind of shocked when I found out. Of course, it was something Percy and I had talked about. But well -"

Annabeth smiled and looked at Percy.

"To think I've been pregnant for going on nine weeks now," she said, "is kind of strange to think about."

"It's common for women to find out they are pregnant when you did, honey," Sally said, "It is usually when the symptoms begin. You have nothing to worry about."

Annabeth nodded, then felt the urge to yawn, but couldn't stop it.

"Are you getting tired?" Percy asked her.

"I'm okay," Annabeth said.

"We should go anyway," Percy said, "It'll be pretty late when we get back to the city. And we still have to stop by Olympus."

Annabeth was about to retort, but another yawn interrupted her. She finally gave in, and while Percy and his parents were taking her presents to the car, Annabeth went to the bathroom, just to make sure she wouldn't have to during the trip.

When she finished, Percy was waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs. They said their goodbyes to Leo, Calypso, Nico, Will and Chiron. Mr. D, just gave them on of his usual unamused looks.

"If you need anything, you two," Chiron asked, "I'm only one cab, and a few miles away."

"Chiron, we'll be fine," Percy said, "We need to go. Annabeth's already tired."

"Right," Chiron said, "Goodbye you two. Congratulations again."

"Thanks, Chiron," Annabeth said, grinning.

Annabeth and Percy hugged the group and left the camp barrier, then went into Percy's parents' car. They were soon back on the road headed toward Manhattan. Annabeth laid her head on Percy's shoulder, though she didn't feel too sleepy at the moment.

"Have you two discussed doctors?" Paul asked, "Or – what are those called in the demigod world?"

"Healers, children of Apollo" Annabeth said, "No, we haven't talked about that yet."

"Well, you'll have quite a few visits to them," Sally said, "And Paul and I know quite a few doctors, including a few in the maternity department."

"Er..." Percy said, "What would happen if we chose a regular doctor? I mean... what would Annabeth have to go through?"

"Well, she won't have to deal with too much until her second trimester," Sally said,

"Maybe one more appointment in a month or so. Then you'll probably have an appointment at least once a month when she gets into her second trimester."

"Er..." Percy said, shaking his head, clueless, "Second trimester?"

"Won't happen for a couple more months, Percy," Annabeth said, smiling.

"Right," Sally said, "So you actually have quite a while to choose between a doctor and a healer."

"I talked to a doctor when I found out if I was pregnant," Annabeth said, "Dr. Grey if I remember correctly? I was kind of impressed with all of the equipment they had."

"Equipment?" Percy asked, his eyes widening.

"Just to check on the baby, Percy," Annabeth said.

"Exactly," Sally said.

"And is it safe?" Percy asked.

"Very safe, I promise you, Percy," Sally said, "Early on in the second trimester, they'll check the baby's heartbeat, and around twenty weeks in, if you two wish it, you can find out whether your baby will be a boy or a girl. They could even take a picture of your baby inside Annabeth."

"They can do that?" Percy asked, "You mean... wait – a picture? Like what?"

"It means we'll be able to see what the baby looks like inside me," Annabeth said. "Half-blood medics really only know how to treat battle wounds anyway."

"Brilliant," Percy said, "Maybe we should choose a regular doctor."

"I'm thinking the same thing," Annabeth said.

She yawned, and her eyelids suddenly felt heavy.

"Want to lay down?" Percy asked her, "The seat is big enough."

"The police won't like that if we get pulled over," Annabeth said.

"I doubt we'll get pulled over," Percy said, "Right, Paul?"

"I'll be very careful," Paul said, "And you look quite tired, Annabeth. You can lay down."

Annabeth gave in. Percy moved over to the edge of the seat, and Annabeth laid her head down on Percy's lap. Percy stroked her hair, as she fell asleep.

**(Percy's PoV – May 6th, 2018)**

Percy smiled as he looked down at Annabeth, who was now sleeping peacefully against his legs.

"Must be quite exciting for you, Percy," Paul said, "Annabeth being pregnant and you going to be a father."

"Hasn't completely hit me yet, actually," Percy said, "Still getting over the shock of it."

"When we found out I was pregnant with Estelle," Sally said, "Paul was in your same position. Rather shocked and speechless about the whole thing. Couldn't get too many words out of him for a couple of days. Then when I did, he kept pestering me about if I was okay."

"I guess I'm the same way with Annabeth," Percy said. "Ever since she told me, I keep worrying about her. Like... I always think that every step she takes could do something to her or the baby. Part of me doesn't want her to go back to work tomorrow, because I won't be there if she needs me."

"You're doing just fine, Percy," Paul said, "Both of you are."

"And you don't have to be too worried about her," Sally said, "She's not as delicate as you might think. She'll be perfectly normal the first trimester. What she's going through is common, and for the most part, all she'll really have to deal with. The little weight she does gain is completely normal... it's just the baby growing inside her. And you might find that she's asleep more often, especially when she comes home from her job."

"Her job," Percy said, "That's what I'm worried about. I don't wish to ask her to take any more time off than she needs to. Redesigning Olympus is a really important job, and is it her dream. But…"

"She'll be just fine, Percy," Annabeth said, "Pregnant women work all the time."

"Okay," Percy said, "I guess I am worrying a bit more than I should, huh?"

"As happy as I am that you're worried this much for Annabeth," Sally said, "You shouldn't be."

"Sally knows what she's talking about," Paul said, "I was quite worried as first, but I remember she got quite annoyed with it. You don't want to annoy pregnant women, Percy. Believe me!"

"I've already been warned that it won't be a good idea to upset her," Percy said.

"Well, if she is anything like her mother," Paul said, "It is definitely something to avoid."

"Tell me about it. Athena is going to kill me." Percy said, "I know Poseidon will be happy but, she will be furious. She barely let me marry Annabeth."

Sally and Paul snickered. "You'll be fine, you saved the world more times than I can count. All of the gods will be thrilled." Sally said.

"Yeah, Olympus' greatest heroes are finally starting a family."

Percy smiled. His eyes trailed down to Annabeth, who was smiling as she was sleeping. She looked so peaceful there. He loved to watch her sleep. It had been that way for so long, even before they were married. He'd always try to wake up before her, and just watch her sleeping. She'd make little noises in her throat that were absolutely adorable.

Annabeth had remained asleep until they had arrived at the Empire State building, and had only woken up about a block from their destination.

"Hello, sleepyhead," Percy said, grinning, as Annabeth sat up.

"Mmm, I can't believe I was asleep that long," Annabeth said, "Hopefully I can get back to sleep tonight."

Percy grinned and leaned toward Annabeth.

"I'm sure I can find some way to make you tired again," Percy whispered.

"Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth scowled, "Not something your parents need to hear."

Percy blushed. In the front of the car, Sally chuckled as she looked at them.

"I guess I don't need to tell you about one of the other side-effects of your pregnancy," she said.

"What?" Annabeth asked.

"Your excited libido," Sally said.

"Oh, Sally!" Annabeth said, blushing, "I don't want to hear that."

"What is a libido?" Percy asked.

Annabeth sighed and whispered in Percy's ear. Percy's eyes widened.

"Oh," Percy said, blushing, "that."

"Yeah, that," Annabeth said.

"It's just a normal part of the whole thing, Annabeth," Sally said, "Actually it's a preferred exercise during pregnancy."

"Ugh, this isn't exactly something I want to discuss with you two," Annabeth said.

Percy just laughed.

A few minutes later, they arrived at the entrance to Olympus. As soon as Paul parked, Annabeth and Percy exited the car.

"Call us if you need anything," Sally said, "We're less than a few blocks away."

"We will, Sally," Annabeth said, "I promise."

"I'll take good care of her, Sally," Percy said.

"I know you will," Sally said, "Good evening you two."

"Good night, Paul and Sally," Annabeth said.

Annabeth and Percy walked up to the front entrance, and waved to her parents as they turned onto the street. Annabeth and Percy then went inside.

"How are you feeling?" Percy asked, "Are you ready to tell our other parents?"

"Nervous," Annabeth said, "Worried, about what my mom will do."

"Oh," Percy said, "Me, too. Hopefully she doesn't zap me into oblivion"

Annabeth chuckled, "We'll see."

They loaded into the elevator and the 300th button appeared. Percy pushed it, and they started to ascend into the clouds.

Percy was rapidly tapping his foot, while the music played. Annabeth looked over at him and grabbed his hand.

Percy smiled as he took her hand into his own, and he steadied his foot.

_Ding._

"Well, we might as well get this over with." Percy said.

As they walked through the courtyard, Annabeth kept looking all around all her hard working coming into place. The column pillars that lined the walkway, and the gorgeous fountain in the center of the town. Even though she was supper nervous, Annabeth couldn't help but smile at it all.

"It looks beautiful, Wise Girl," Percy said proudly. "I knew it would look good but this is taking my breath away."

Annabeth smiled at him and leaned in to kiss him on the cheek.

They reached the throne room, hand in hand they walked into the enormous building.

Percy let go of Annabeth's hand a walked over to Hestia and smiled at her.

"Hello, Hestia, how are you today." He said with a grin, to the only god who showed him kindness.

Hestia looked up from the hearth she was tending and smile. "Hi, Percy it's wonderful to see you." She exclaimed, "How can I help you?"

"Can you page Poseidon and Athena? We have something important to discuss with them." Percy said to the minor god.

"Of course, is it good news?" She asked.

"For us it is wonderful, but it all depends on how they take it." Percy said seriously.

"Well let my page them," Hestia said raising her eye brow.

"Thank you." Percy said as he walked back to Annabeth and grabbed her hand.

"Well they should be here in a few minutes." He told her.

"Sounds good," Annabeth said. "I just want to get this over with."

As so as she said that there was a crack of thunder and all of the Olympians appeared on their respected thrones.

"Hestia, I said Poseidon and Athena. Why are all of them here?" Percy asked with a confused look on his face.

"Well when you told me it was good news, I though all of the gods would like to hear." Hestia said with an innocent shrug.

"What is the meaning of this?" Zeus boomed.

"I was watching a RomCom," Aphrodite exclaimed.

"Is there another Prophecy?" Athena said.

"This better be good, I was in the middle of a seahorse race." Poseidon mumbled.

"Silence!" Yelled Zeus looking at the two demigods before him. "Why have you summoned us."

Percy looked at Annabeth and gave her a reassuring smile. "Well Wise Girl and I have some wonderful news." Percy paused trying to steady his rapid heart rate.

Annabeth looked over at him and saw that he was completely pale in the face. She put her hand on his back.

"I am pregnant. Percy and I are having a baby." She said with a half grin.

There was silence, which felt like an eternity. The quiet only mad the couple more nervous.

"Well its about dam time!" Poseidon yelled, "I was being to have my doubts about you son." The sea god looked down on the couple with the largest grin.

"Yayyyyyyyy! My Percabeth is finally having a baby! I can't believe it." Exclaimed Aphrodite, the goddess of the love.

"This is some great news. The two most powerful demigods of this generation are having a child, I think we are going to have a new hero on our hands." Said Zeus.

All the other gods and goddess gave them the blessings and congratulations. All the gods had said their peace, all except Athena who remained silent until everyone had calmed down.

Annabeth looked up her mother, unable to read her face. Her nerves still going haywire. Annabeth then turned to look at Percy who was still basking in the glory with his father. She returned her gaze back to her mother.

Athena just sat there her eyes flicking back between Percy and her daughter. After what felt like eternity she spoke.

"Well I am trying to wrap my mind around the idea. There will be trouble, an offspring of the two most powerful demigods of the century, this could cause problems." Athena stated, her voice emotionless. "But, I will say, I am happy for you daughter. Even it the father of your child is the spawn of the sea."

Annabeth was shocked at what her mother said. Yes she was cautious, but she was the goddess of wisdom she had to be. She was still happy for them even though she still might zap Percy.

"Thank you, mother." Annabeth stated with much relief, "You don't understand how much it means to us."

"Yes, thank you, ma'am. I promise to protect and take care of your daughter and grandchild." Percy stated still a little cautious.

"Well Athena I guess we are going to grandparents. Maybe it is time to set our feud aside, let bygones be bygones. What do you say?" Poseidon stated.

"I will set our disagreement aside for the sake of your grandchild but, don't think I like you. And we still need to watch this child's powers." Athena said.

"Yes, we will keep an eye on this child, watch for any prophecies, and dangers." Stated Zeus.

Percy turned to Annabeth and smiled.

The two demigods stated for a little while talking to the gods for a little while more. Aphrodite was the most excited, asking hundreds of questions. _When did you conceive? When are you due? Was it planned?_

Percy just laughed and answer any question that didn't make him blush.

In the cab ride home from the Empire State Building, Annabeth was laying across the set with her head in Percy's lap.

"Well, that when better than I thought." Percy said. "I was for sure going to get zapped by your mother for a minute there."

Annabeth chuckled and turned her head, looking up at into Percy's sea green eyes. "I thought so but, at least they all gave us their blessing."

"Yes that we do, but your mother did have a point." Percy said.

"Yeah and what was that," Annabeth stated.

"We are two of the most powerful demigods. You with your wits and me with my water powers, mix those together and you get a really powerful threat to the gods."

"I know but, if we raise them like how your mother raised you our child will be safe." Annabeth said, "Don't think that I haven't thought about it too. But, if we are a great team, we can do this. Plus with you as a father I don't think the gods have any thing to worry about."

"Well as long as they don't hurt you or our baby or if there is another Great Prophecy with our child then everything should be fine. I want a normal life with you and our baby. I'm done being a chest piece in the gods hands." Percy stated placing a hand on Annabeth's flat stomach, "I want it to be just the three of us."

Annabeth smiled up at him. Maybe they could lead a normal life, they have saved Olympus and the gods multiple times. Now it was their turn to get what the deserve.

They rode in a comfortable silence the rest of the ride back to the apartment.

As soon as returned home Percy decided to take a shower. When he was finished, he found Annabeth in her pyjamas, laying on their bed. Her face was hidden behind a book. Percy climbed into bed and laid down next to her.

"It's been quite a while since I've seen you with a book in bed," Percy said, chuckling.

"Mmhmm," Annabeth said.

"I forgot how cute you look when reading," Percy said, "You're eyes dart back and forth. I love that."

"Mmhmm," Annabeth said again.

"Are you even listening to me?" Percy asked.

"Mmhmm," Annabeth said, for a third time.

"Annabeth!" Percy said, sighing.

Annabeth chuckled and looked over at Percy.

"Of course I'm listening," she said, "I'm just trying to read this. This is what I'll be going through. I want to know about this."

"Mmhmm," Percy said.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and returned to reading her book. Percy chuckled. He moved a hand over to Annabeth's stomach, covered by a pyjama shirt.

"When do you think you'll be able to feel something?" Percy asked.

"Not for quite a while, Perce," Annabeth said, "Probably a few months or more. I could find that out if you'd let me read."

Percy nodded and moved his hand across the shirt, then up under it, massaging Annabeth's stomach gently. He then moved his hand up higher toward Annabeth's chest.

"Seaweed," Annabeth said, "Do you want me to read this or not?"

"Not," Percy said.

With his free hand, he took the book from Annabeth, then kissed her softly on the lips.

"I thought you knew it was dangerous taking a book away from me," Annabeth said, her voice muffled against Percy's lips.

"I'll just have to make you forget about that," Percy said, chuckling.

Annabeth smiled and kissed Percy back. Percy moved his hand up a bit more, and Annabeth hissed against Percy's lips. Percy backed his hand away.

"Is something wrong?" Percy asked.

"Er," Annabeth said, "I'm not sure.."

Annabeth sat up, and lifted up her pyjama shirt. She put a couple fingers against her left breast.

"That's really hot, you know," Percy said.

Annabeth gasped softly.

"Whoa... are you okay?" Percy asked.

"Just feels a bit... odd," Annabeth said, shrugging, "When you touched it, it was like sparks went to my chest. It felt weird. That never happened before. I just feel rather... tender."

"I knew this was a bad idea," Percy said, sighing.

"Percy," Annabeth said, rolling her eyes, "It isn't a bad thing. It sort of felt rather good."

"Oh?" Percy asked.

Annabeth nodded and took Percy's hand. She put his hand gently to her left breast. He lightly ran his thumb over it. Annabeth moaned softly. She took off her shirt, and laid back down on her pillow. She grabbed Percy's hand and pulled him closely toward her. Percy's lips crashed onto hers, and he kissed her. She invited his tongue in and Percy massaged her tongue with his. Percy put his hand back on Hermione's breast and she moaned against his lips.

"You okay?" Percy asked, backing away momentarily.

"Percy," Annabeth said, narrowing her eyes, "Ask me that again, and I'm going back to my reading."

Percy grinned and kissed her again.


End file.
